


Myth-ing Favorites

by FairyNiamh



Category: Myth Adventures - Robert Asprin
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Drabble, Gen, Homesickness, Humor, Mentions Tentacle Rape, Not Beta Read, hurt/comfort bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Sleeve misses his favorite food... He is not okay with Massha's plan to distract him.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Myth-ing Favorites

**Author's Note:**

> Written on Kindle Fire.

Skeeve sighed as he trudged his way back to Myth Inc. Another day, another failure. Aahz thought that he was acting foolish. The Bazaar was thousands of times better than Klah. Yet, he missed the simple foods of his youth.

Aahz could get his disgusting food. He can even go back home to visit his family. Hell, all of his employees, friends, and associates could do that, but not him. Klah was a backwards dimension unable to travel between dimensions. Skeeve was the only Klahd capable to transverse and travel like that. Which, made him a lonely homesick idiot.

When he slipped into the stall, he was unsurprised to see his apprentice waiting for him. "Still no luck finding some comfort food?" 

"For everyone, except me. I can find good food, but what I wouldn't give for a nice roasted lizard bird," he bemoaned to Massha.

"That sounds disgusting. Okay, you need to get out of here and relax. Why don't we go to Ten Tickles and get a massage to help you get over your homesickness?" she asked with a broad smile.

"I don't trust that place," came the blunt reply.

Massha cocked her head and stared at him with wide eyes, as if he had just committed the worst of blasphemies known to the Bazaar. "Why? They offer the best massages in all the dimensions I have been to!?!"

"You mean the most humiliating and invasive massage in all the dimensions!" he hissed. He looked about making sure no one had heard him. The last thing he needed was a defamation fine. Aahz would likely kill him and claim it was either accidental or in self-defense... and since it would hurt his wallet, the Bazaar Officials would accept that as self-defense. Greedy ass demons.

"I keep forgetting how virginal you are," she sniffed.

Skeeve wanted to pull out his hair at her words. Massha and Tananda were the most sexual females he knew. "Well excuse me for not appreciating a tentacle slipping into my ass to massage my prostate without asking first! That is not polite in my dimension."

"It's just their full body massage. A lot of people enjoy it," she calmly explained as she examined her nails with a frown.

The made the young wizard grin wickedly. He hung out with his mentor too often (in her opinion), because he was scaring the he'll out of her. "Why don't we go and invite Aahz to join us. I am sure he would _love_ one of their _full body massages_. He has been extremely _tense_ here lately. "

"Uummm," she managed to choke out, too afraid to see where her mentor was heading with his thoughts.

"So they massage pets? I think it might calm down Gleep and Buttercup. I haven't been able to take them out for a good run," he asked far too innocently.

"No, I am fairly sure that they do not massage dragons or unicorns. You know what, why don't we just go and get some strawberry milkshakes, you like those, right?" came the desperate diversion.

"I thought you wanted a massage..." He started, playing the innocent naive yokel.

"Would you look at the time? I forgot, I have to see my hair stylist, bye boss!" she yelped as she waddled away as fast as she could. She should have used her teleportation bracelet. It would have been the faster choice.

At least he escaped being raped... excuse him, massaged again. Maybe he would grab Chumley and get those milkshakes. He deserved a treat.

~fin~


End file.
